It is known to use two demodulators in radio receivers where one of the demodulators is used for high fading conditions (a “high fade” demodulator) and the other demodulator is used for low fading conditions (a “low fade” demodulator). Some conventional radio receivers may operate the “high fade” and the “low fade” demodulators serially to determine which of the demodulators should be used to receive radio signals based on errors detected using the respective demodulators. For example, some conventional radio receivers may first receive the radio signals using the “high fade” demodulator. If the data stream provided by the “high fade” demodulator passes a Cyclic Redundancy Code (CRC) check, the “high fade” demodulator may be used to receive the radio signals and the data stream provided by the “low fade” demodulator may not be checked. On the other hand, if the data stream provided by the “high fade” demodulator fails the CRC check, the “low fade” demodulator may be used to receive the radio signals.